She's the Girl
by Sasuke's Kanojo
Summary: Sakura had been Sasukes best friend since she was six, then one year they became secret friends. What happens when the school find out that the girl nobody knows is best friends with mr.popular? What will Sasuke do when he finds out Sakura loves him?


**She's the Girl**

**Yup I'm starting a new SasuSaku fanfiction, its been forever. Well I've had this idea in my head for quite some time, I was actually planning to write an actually story based off of it. I still might, I just wanted to make it into a fanfiction first, to see how people would like it, and what better way then to use sasusaku as the characters…**

**Anyway enjoy!**

She's the girl that nobody bothers to talk to…

She's the girl who people look past when she says something…

She's the girl that doesn't care if someone calls her ugly, she'll just dent their face in a little…

She's the girl that doesn't care what the latest "in" thing is…

She's the girl that doesn't like to attend dances or sports games, she's too busy reading and doing things a "normal" teenage girl doesn't too.

She's the girl that hates to text, you have lips so use them…

She's the girl who isn't popular…

She's the girl who cries later if she gets rejected, she would rather first beat the guy to a pulp if he had the nerve to turn her down…

She's the girl that would rather read, or draw instead of making out with a guy…

She's the girl that had her heart broken, but yet moves on…

She's the girl that is just one of the guys…

She's the girl who is Sasuke Uchiha's secret friend…

She's Sakura Haruno…

…

A few years back a young girl around the age of six, with short pink locks, with mud in her hair, scraps on her knees, her bangs hiding her beautiful green eyes, smiled triumphantly down at the kids that were at the playground that day. Grinning she showed the missing tooth that she has just lost the other day. The tooth fairy gave her one whole dollar; to her it was as if she was rich.

She looked at the kids faces as she stood on top of the metallic twisty slide in the park. Today was the day that she would FLY!

Even as a little kid Sakura had her short hair like she did when she was older, except the only difference is that when she was younger her hair was much shaggier. Which gave her an appearance of a boy, which almost every kid in her grade had thought, she didn't care though.

The previous day she had gone through her entire closet to fine her batgirl outfit that she wore for Halloween the last year. She felt quite proud standing over the other kids in her outfit of spandex. Gazing upon the eager faces of the kids, that were either older then her or younger, she took a pose of victory. _This will be my greatest accomplishment yet and this will show them not to make fun of my forehead CHA! _She took a deep breath and jumped off the top of the slide.

She was flying she was really flying, until she fell flat on her face on the gravel of the playground. It hurt, but she held back the tears. When she stood up, she held her arm and watched as the kids pointed and mocked her openly. Looking down at the ground, she saw how each other shadows of the children walk away, till she and another boy were the only ones left on the play ground.

Looking up she saw a boy who looked to be a few years older than her standing there right in front of her. He had black onyx hair, and eyes to match it. The funny thing was, and Sakura had tried to hold back her laughter but the fact that his hair was sticking straight up in the air, like a chickens butt.

The young boy held something out to her. Looking at it, she saw it was a white handkerchief with a crest of some sort on it. Upon closer inspection, she noticed it was in the shape of a fan, with the top half of the fan colored red, while the bottom part was white. The young boy said in a monotone voice.

She smiled at him and graciously took the piece of cloth. She wiped her eyes first then stopped when she was about to wipe away the blood that was on her forehead. She looked over at the boy who just rolled his eyes, and grabbed the handkerchief away from her, and began to gently wipe away the stones and blood that was on her cut. He then ordered her to sit down where he did the same to her knees and hands.

Sakura was speechless, never before had another kid took an interest in her. Maybe this boy could be the friend she was looking for. Maybe her stunts really worked after all. "Uh…thank you….uh…"

He had cut in for her smirking up at the pinkette. "Sasuke Uchiha and you are completely and utterly stupid, do you want to get hurt?"

She shook her head and grinned. "Nope, just wanted to get someone's attention, and it worked." She then stood up and smiled at the young boy, she held out her hand to him. "The names, Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

The young Sasuke smirked at her as he took her small hand and shook it. "Nice to me you Sakura."

She smiled back at him, "Sasuke, I can already tell well be good friends."

"Hn…" Sasuke nodded his head as the two began to walk away from the metal slide death trap. "…did you know that your hair is pink?"

…

As the years went on, Sasuke had grown popular within the social class of the school. He was the class president, the captain of the basketball team, and quarterback of football. Every girl wanted to be with him, or have lock of his hair for their shrine, and every guy was either secretly jealous, or they wanted to be his friend.

Meanwhile, Sakura only went down on the social latter of the teenage years. She had grown up to be a complete tomboy, well mostly, her hair was short, and shaggy, but straight all at the same time. Her hair was a little under her ears, but she liked it like that.

Sakura was always picked on for many things, but over the years she learned not to care so much what other people thought of her. Well that's what she tried to do. It worked for the most part, wearing a mask, and hiding her pain, it especially worked on Sasuke who never noticed what was wrong.

She barely played any sports, so you really couldn't call her a tomboy. She was into computers, and video games, and she loved to draw and write. The funny thing was, some kids in her grade thought she was a boy, even with the pink hair. They ended up teasing her about it, and calling her a boy, a gay boy really, you can imagine how she took that…She out of the two, was the one to get the solid good grades, and ended up letting Sasuke copy the homework, if he had a game, or if he was too busy with basketball, or football practice to do it.

Over the years Sasuke and Sakura became close, but alas over the years Sasuke had realized that Sakura was well, a nerd. He didn't want to lose his best friend, so he had gotten Sakura to agree to be his friend outside of school. They wouldn't talk inside of school, and they could only hang out after.

Sakura didn't want to lose his friendship, that's the only reason she agreed to do that.

So as the years went on, this is how the two lived their lives; they acted like they didn't know each other inside of school, where their peers judged them, but once school was over, they were inseparable. Sakura was happy though, she didn't mind being his secret friend, cause if you looked at it a different way, she was the one that he was closet to, the one he told all the secrets to, his true friend, even if he didn't realize it.

Now with the years that past, Sakura had developed a small crush per se, well huge crush. She even ending up loving him more than a best friend should. But being the good friend she was, she kept it secret, and hid her true feelings away.

Hopefully she would either get over him, like she wished every night, or he would have the same feelings for her, like she prayed every night. But Sasuke, well he never was one to show emotions, unless it was under dire circumstances, which didn't happen too often.

Now only a year ago was Sakura thrown out of the house by her psychotic mom, and her alcoholic father, having nowhere to live she decided to move into her older brother house. It wasn't a step up, he was a chronic junkie. Did all the drugs on the legal and non-legal market. When she was thrown out of her parents house she didn't utter a tear in front of Sasuke, she didn't like crying in front of him, it made her feel weak in front of him.

So she made a promise to herself, that no matter what, she wouldn't be a bother, or a hindrance to Sasuke

After a few months Sakura kinda liked living with her brother, he was never really home, so she had the whole house to herself, and she could stay up and stay out as late as she wanted. Also when she accidently fell asleep at Sasuke's house, she didn't need to explain to her brother what happened. He just waved it off like nothing had ever happened, then would quietly walk back into his room.

This was Sakura's life, and she knew that she didn't want it to change, she had a weird feeling that if it did, it would change for the worst.

….

The song in the background filled the silent living room of the Uchiha household.

"_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest, Or the girl who never wants to be alone, I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning, 'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home…"_

Out of the two that sat in the living room, only one person enjoyed the singers' voice, and the lyrics played in the song. The other person glared at the one who was enjoying the songs. He stood up and walked over to the hot pink ihome and turned it off.

Sakura stopped when she heard nothing coming out of her ihome, glaring she looked up at Sasuke who was looking at her with an annoyed expression. "What?" She asked him, also a little annoyed that her song had been cut short.

He shook his head at her. "You listen to the weirdest music…"

She clenched her fist at him as she glared harder at him, sending a shiver down his spine. "You said we could listen to my music today without any complaint, or turning it off." She then crossed her arms and looked out the window with a pout on her face. "I listened to your crappy music yesterday and I lived, can't you do the same?"

He twitched as he looked the opposite way she was looking. Why couldn't they like the same kind of music? Grumbling he hit the play button on the black ipod. "Fine…" He then went over to his seat and began to work on his homework.

Sakura sighed as she went over to the ipod and changed the playlist she had on, to something that Sasuke and her had agreed on in the past:

"_I am in misery, there ain't no other who can comfort me, why won't you answer me', the silence is slowly killing me girl, you really got me bad, you really got me bad, and I'm gonna get you back I'm gonna get you back…"_

Sasuke looked up to her and smiled. Smiling back she flopped back down on the couch to continue her knock out spree in _Metal Gear Solid: Guns of the Patriots_, she was determined to beat the game without getting caught and without killing a soul.

After a half hour Sakura looked over at Sasuke and saw he was still working on his history essay. She sighed at his frustrated expression. He was never good with history, and she normally had to help him out. Pausing the game she got up and walked over to him and sat down on the arm of the chair looking his shoulder. Her eyebrow twitched, it wasn't the history essay he was frustrated on, it was the crude little doodles all over the page, which he was annoyed with. Smacking her rather large forehead she swiped the paper and pen away from him and began his essay for him, he smirked. "Why thank you Sakura."

Sakura twitched as an angry voice in her head growled out. **That CHEAT! He planned this all along! **Inner Sakura yelled, giving Sakura a minor headache.

Sakura shook her head as she watched Sasuke go over to the PS3, saved her game, and started his own. "You know you could help me…" She said a little agitated.

He shook his head in response and looked at her, "You know how much I suck at history, and anyway if I get a bad grade on this, I wont be able to play in next weeks game."

How could she have forgotten! Rolling her eyes she looked back down at the paper. Sasuke was really good in school, when he actually tried, well he was good with all the subject except History, and that was the class he was border line failing. So Sakura had promised that she would help him as much as she could, in order for him to stay on his spot teams.

Standing up from her seat she stood in front of the TV, causing Snake to die, which made Sasuke lose the game. Twitching he said, "Why the hell did you do that Sakura?"

Rolling her eyes she crossed her arms and stared him down. "Cause you need to do your essay! I'm not gonna do it for you!"

"Move!

"Not till you do your essay!"

Sasuke glared at her, this glare normally made people go running just with one glance. It didn't see to be working on Sakura. "I said move!"

She only glared back, holding out the pen and paper to him. He tried to use his foot to push her out of the way, she only pushed back. Standing up he went over to her and suddenly the two of them began to get into a wrestling match. In the end Sasuke ended up pinning her down. "I'm not doing it Sakura…"

Glaring Sakura let out a heavy sigh. "Well I'm not doing it either."

The two began to have a glaring match again, but the match was soon ended by Sakura's smirk. Sasuke twitched he hated when Sakura smirked, it was never a good sign, for him anyway. "Looks like you wont play in your game then…Oh well I guess the team will have to do without you."

Sasuke grumbled as he stood up and walked back over to his couch with the pen and paper in hand and began to work on his essay. Standing up herself she smiled to herself as she walked back over to the chair and looked over his shoulder. "I can help you if you still want me too."

"Hn." He muttered as he showed her what he was writing.

She smiled; the two could never fight for long.

…

The next day Sakura walked to school in a horrible mood. One she woke up extremely late and her brother had used up all the hot water before she could even think of taking a shower. Then her breakfast had burned to a crisp, and the best part about it was. THERE WAS A FREAKING HURRICAN OUTSIDE! Well no, it was just raining really hard. The weatherman said it wouldn't start raining till the afternoon. Also she had forgotten her umbrella in her morning rush.

She had thought to herself things couldn't possibly get worse, well they did.

While she was running up the street to the school, a very familiar looking convertible drove by, and purposely drove into a mud puddle completely drenching her in muddy water. She watched as the convertible drove away.

_Karin…_Sakura's mind hissed as the car drove over the hill. She would have to get her back for that.

She had stopped at a coffee shop and walked into the bathroom, (thank god the coffee shop was nearby the school.) Going through her bookbag she was happy that she packed an extra pair of clothes. She smiled to herself, she was probably the only one, besides Naruto, who didn't wear the school uniform. Sure she had gotten in trouble but she always had a good excuse as to why she didn't, Naruto on the other hand didn't.

She pulled out her jeans and a green shirt with her black hoodie. This would be a little warmer, and less muddy when she went into school.

Leaving the coffee shop she smiled when she looked at the clearing sky with a hot coco in her hands. Maybe today wouldnt be as bad as she thought.

Again she couldn't have been more wrong, as soon as she started to walk to school, enjoying her warm beverage, it began to snow. The beginning of Winter was the worst time of winter there was. Twitching she glared up at the clouds, the snow drops falling into her eyes. Why me? She kept asking herself.

She had finally made it into the school, half frozen, and covered in snow. She looked down at her cell phone and grumbled. She was already twenty minutes late for class, but at the moment she could care less. Stomping off to her class she walked in and sat down. Luckily this was Kakashi's class and he was usually always late by thirty minutes.

She sighed when she saw Karin, Ami, and Cho; along with Neji, Kiba, and Naruto hanging around at Sasuke's desk. They were all laughing and smiling, Sakura had felt a pang in her heart as she watched Sasuke. She had wished that they were liked that in school.

Sighing she sat down in her chair, that was farthest away from Sasuke. She took out her lap top and began to write her story. She loved writing, especially during Kakashi's class. They did absolutely nothing, and she didn't have anyone to talk to, so what better way to pass a class period then either write. Even though Kakashi did nothing, it was a very productive period for her.

Half way through the rest of the class Sakura had heard her name coming out of Karin's mouth. Looking over she saw Karin sitting on Sasuke's desk telling them all what had happen this morning when she was driving to school. All of them had laugh, even Sasuke had a small smile on his mouth.

She looked back down at her laptop, she felt like crying, though her face didn't show it. When Sasuke's so called friends made fun of her, he never made any attempt to stand up for her or change the subject. Was he embarrassed by her? She shook her head and went back to typing. She had been with him the longest, and he had never showed any indication of being embarrassed by her. Maybe he was secretly embarrassed by her?

She shook her head, she was probably just imagining it. Smiling to herself she began typing away, she only had a few more chapters left till she finished her story.

After a few more periods had gone by it was finally lunch. She smiled as she went through her book bag and dug out her bento box that she had made for herself. She looked over at Sasuke sighing at the sight. In front of his desk were a line of girls all holding bento's to give to him. Her frown soon changed when she saw the look of pure annoyance on his face. What, she couldn't get a kick at his torture life when his fangirls were around?

She looked to her other side where she saw Hinata, Gaara, Naruto and Rock Lee coming ovr to sit with her. She smiled even though Sasuke was her best friend, she was glad to have them as her friends. She was also happy that she had another girl around to talk to. Hinata was great when she needed to tell her secrets to. Well she was able to tell Sasuke secrets, but not secrets about him.

Naruto and Lee were wonderful when she needed someone to cheer her up, when Sasuke wasn't around, and Gaara was just an interesting person to talk to.

She knew Naruto since the fifth grade, when he had stopped the bullies from beating her up. Sasuke had been out that day, and when he had found out he had went to those bullies but found out they had all skipped town after the beating Naruto gave them. From that day on, Sakura became Naruto's friend and Naruto became Sasuke's friend.

Naruto knew about their long time friendship, but then he saw that they stopped talking to each other in the ninth grade. He had always asked both of them what was up, but Sasuke would only reply "Hn". and Sakura would just get the look of sadness on her face. He didn't push the topic any longer. He did however hang out with Sasuke the most once he saw that Sasuke and Sakura weren't friends any longer.

But then Naruto one day in the tenth grade saw Sasuke and Sakura meeting up after basketball practice, still talking like nothing had ever changed. He decided to confront Sakura about it, instead of Sasuke. He wouldn't have told him anything like always.

Sakura was a little hesitant first but then finally told him. She was upset with Naruto for not talking to her for over a year. She had told Naruto of their secret friendship. Oh he was so pissed when he found out, he even wanted to beat up the duckbutt for doing that to a friendship, but Sakura had convinced him otherwise.

Ever since then, Naruto hung out with Sakura and Sasuke, but separately. He would report Sakura what Sasuke did, and Sasuke never suspected that Naruto knew the secret.

Hinata on the other hand had been friends with Sakura since the seventh grade. When the two met Karin had been criticizing Hinata, and Sakura had stood up for her. After that Sakura had left the room before Hinata could have the chance to properly thank her. The next day Hinata went to the bathroom to see Karin slapping Sakura right in the face, and Sakura just standing there, taking all the hits Karin dished out.

When Karin and her clones saw Hinata enter they almost turned on her, but Sakura had grabbed a hold of Karin's hair and thrown her into a wall, when she looked down Hinata had seen a smirk on Sakura's face. "Karin, you slut back off, or I might just have to cut your pretty little hair off. After that day, Hinata and Sakura became the best of friends. Hinata had found out about Sakura's friendship with Sasuke. Sakura had told Hinata everything, even about the developing crush she had on him. Hinata was always there for her.

Rock Lee and Gaara were a different story. Back in the ninth grade they had gotten into a fight with one another, the fight had turned deadly, so Sakura and Naruto had intervened. Rock Lee had stopped almost immediately when Sakura had shown up, Gaara on the other hand didn't. He had started to get into a fight with Naruto, and it had also turned deadly. Hinata and Lee had begged Sakura not to get involved but she ignored them and pulled Naruto away from the fight. After a few minutes of Sakura letting Gaara punch and kick her he had finally stopped and realized what he was doing, because of hearing what Sakura told him. "Gaara, please stop, this isn't want you want to be. If you keep acting like this, you're bound to go into the darkness within your heart." He had stopped and collapsed into her chest. After that Gaara had promised he would look out for Sakura, and when he and Lee found out about her friendship with Sasuke they both thought that he wasn't right for her, but had allowed her to do what she wanted. As long as Sasuke didn't hurt Sakura they two would stay out of it.

From that day on, the five of them became close friends; the only one missing was Sasuke, and it hurt Sakura that he didn't want to be a part of her little group no matter how much she asked him.

Sasuke didn't like Sakura hanging around with Gaara, after he had found out about the fight and what Sakura had done. He was so mad he had gotten into a fight with Gaara, Sakura had to stay out of it for risk that people would find out about their friendship, so Naruto had to be the one to break it up.

Even since then Sasuke and Gaara had a strong hatred for each other.

She shook her head at her memories, and looked over at them watching each of them take out their lunches and eating. She smiled as Rock Lee and Naruto began an eating competition. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Hinata. Whispering to her she said. "So Hinata, you planning to ask out a certain blond anytime soon. "

Hinata immediately after hearing that blushed ten shades of red. "W-w-w-what a-a-a-a-are y-y-y-y-y-y-you t-t-t-t-t-t-talking about S-S-S-S-Saku-r-ra –c-chan…?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Nothing Hinata-Chan." And went back to eating her lunch.

She twitched when she saw the green faces of Lee and Naruto surface. "You know you shouldn't eat your food that fast you might get sick."

Naruto glared at her as he put his hand over his mouth. "You could have said that earlier…"

Gaara rolled his eyes and placed his input in, "It's common knowledge that you'll get sick after eating too much and too fast. "

Sakura smiled, "And its too funny to watch you two get sick."

Rock Lee sniffled and looked up at Sakura. "You're cruel Sakura-Chan."

Sakura just laughed and went back to her lunch. After a minute of silence she said, "So you'll never guess what kind of morning I had today. It was horrible…"

Hinata was the first to ask, "W-w-w-what h-h-happened Sakura-Chan?"

"Well you know how the weather was horrible, rain then snow, gotta hate winter, but anyway when I was heading to school Karin drove into a puddle splashing me with muddy water."

Naruto, Gaara and Lee all glared over at Karin and the people she was sitting with. She shook her head. "Guys don't worry, I had an extra set of clothes in my book bag."

Naruto shook his head and crossed his arms." She should apologize for what she did."

Gaara smirked darkly as he folded his hands under his chin. "Or she should pay for it…"

Sakura twitched but had a smile on her face. "Guys seriously I'll get her back for it later. So lets not worry about it 'kay?"

The boys reluctantly agreed and went back to their lunches. Lee looked up at them and smiled. "My friends, I have news that the last Harry Potter movie is coming out this Friday, we should all attend the opening together, YOSH!"

Sakura laughed but shook her head no. "Sorry guys but I had already told Sasuke I would go with him."

Naruto dropped his head and Gaara glared towards Sasuke. "Sakura, I don't think should keep hanging around with the Uchiha. He isn't a true friend to you…" Gaara said.

Sakura sighed, she'd had told Gaara-everybody that no matter what she would continue to be Sasuke's friend. Until the day where he wouldn't hang out with her any longer would be the day they stopped being friends. "Guys I appreciate your concern, but I'm not giving up my friendship with him. He still wants to be my friend, even though he doesn't want to talk to me in school, I don't really mind. " She smiled.

Gaara sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alrigth Sakura, but remember I have my eye on Sasuke, if he does anything mean to you, tell me and I'll take care of him."

Naruto smiled as he hit his chest. "Me too Sakura-Chan!"

"And don't forget me! Youth!" Lee smiled.

Sakura smiled at her friends. "Thank you guys, really!"

…

After school Sakura went to the coffee shop where she went every day after school. It was her place to wait for Sasuke. She smiled as she got her usual; a cinnamon bagel, and depending on the season a hot chocolate in the winter and a slushie in the summer.

She sighed as she watched the gentle snowflakes drift to the ground. Sasuke sure was taking his sweat ass time in the gym. Does it really take that long to work out? After two hours she had finally had it, it was getting late and the snow was picking up outside. Standing up she made her way to the door when she bumped into someone. She smiled when she saw it was Sasuke.

Her smile soon faded when he saw he wasn't alone.

There standing with him was Karin, Neji, Ino, and Naruto…

**Well that was it, please tell me what you think, I will be happy with any amount of reviews I get. I worked pretty hard on this story, and I hope you all like it. PLEASE REVIEW! I dont own Sober by P!nk, or Misery by maroon 5**

**Sasuke: I think she's desperate for reviews…**

**Sakura: Yeah so, she wanted people to tell her what they think, I would too…**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: Don't 'HN' me you chicken ass icicle! **

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: THAT'S IT! ITS GO TIME!**

**(They get into fight)**

**Me: Woooww….R&R! **


End file.
